


Dragon Age x Male reader

by Dusty7222



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty7222/pseuds/Dusty7222
Summary: A collection of x male reader oneshots with the male companions...and not companions. Feel free to request something!
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Reader, Anders (Dragon Age)/Reader, Blackwall (Dragon Age)/Reader, Carver Hawke/Reader, Cullen Rutherford/Reader, Dorian Pavus/Reader, Fen'Harel | Solas/Reader, Fenris (Dragon Age)/Reader, Sten (Dragon Age)/Reader, The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)/Reader, Varric Tethras/Reader, Zevran Arainai/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Dragon Age x Male reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know nobody really wanted this but hey, it's the most fun I've had writing in a while and I hope you have fun reading it!

You grew up in Kirkwall, a born and raised Free Marcher. Living with your Mother and Sister, you thought your life was going to be relatively simple. You did some work as a mercenary, mainly just muscle for merchants and occasionally jobs that needed a more...subtle direction.

But as with most people in Kirkwall, your life changed when the Ferelden Refugees showed up. 

Hawke was assigned to you; you were to look after them, show them the ropes, and make sure they didn't get into trouble. 

Of course, that went as well as it could with Hawke. 

But when their contract was over, they kinda took you with them. It was basically the same work, random jobs but now with a more colorful cast. 

To be honest, it felt like you didn't fit in you didn't have any sort of tragic past or interesting secrets. 

...

"Why are you here merc?" Varric asked you, 

"Hawke asked me too?" You shrugged, 

"No I mean, you don't really fit in with this bunch," 

"Thanks Varric" 

"That's not what I meant, I mean, you don't have any sort," He couldn't find a way to say it and not sound like a terrible person, 

"I know I'm boring Varric," You laughed, 

...

But you know, you had your own things and secrets, just none as important or unique as most people you traveled with. Most of the people you traveled with were keen to point that out. 

...

"It's ok your boring," Carver told you as you walked along, 

"Thanks Carver, you're pretty boring too," You told him, 

"That's" He sighed, "Not what I meant"

"I know, I'm just teasing you," You smiled, 

...

Carver for some reason was, softer, with you. He was much more kind and actually kind of sweet sometimes. He actually came over to your home often. "To get away from my sibling" He always said it was for. But regardless he was nice to have around, your mom liked him at least. 

On one visit, 

"You're kinda like me," He told you one day, 

You looked up from your book, "How so?"

Carver gazed up at a portrait of your father, "We're both in someone else's shadow,"

Your father was an upstanding man, an accomplished Chevalier who got medals straight from the Empress herself with so many suitors and suitresses you could fill a ballroom with them. He left behind a life of luxury and finery to marry your mom. 

He died not too long ago, only a few weeks before you met Hawke. 

You looked up the massive portrait too, it was of him standing triumphantly in his shining silver armor with his blade on his side. It was made by a suitress. 

"He would have liked you," You thought aloud, "You were a soldier right?"

He nodded, 

"Yeah, he would have liked you, even if you are Ferelden"

"For an Orlesian," Carver leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, "He sounded like a nice guy...kinda like you..."

You laughed, "I guess I got something from him at least,"

"I'm sure you got his talent for combat, I've seen you with a sword," Carver complimented you, 

"Thanks,"

"And, his good looks," He continued, 

"Are you flirting with me?" You furrowed your brow, 

"What?!" He was blushing, "No I was..just trying to be nice,"

You laughed, Carver left in a bit in a hurry that day. 

Most people began to notice that Carver was practically always at your side. 

...

"So junior," Varric began, "You've been at Mercs house all the time lately,"

"He's my friend," Carver stammered, "Can I not have friends?"

"I have no idea how he deals with you,"

"He's not that bad when you get to know him," You chimed in, " Still a bit of a hard ass though,"

...

Isabella wouldn't let it go unnoticed either, 

"So Carver, you and him" She giggled, 

"What?" His face was red already, "Not this again,"

"Just admit it!" She urged him, "I see you staring at him~"

"I do not!" He stammered, 

"Your so bad at hiding it." She teased him, "Might as well get on your knees and-"

"Shut. up."

....

You weren't there that time. But life went on and you continued to travel with Hawke, until something came up, which you needed some discreet help with. 

Of course, Hawke showed up at your door with an entire party.

"I thought I told you to be discreet," You told Hawke, 

Hawke promptly ignored you walked into your house. Both of you taking a seat by the fireplace. 

"So, before you ask, it's about my sister, she's gone missing," You told him, 

"What?" Carver gasped, 

"Two days ago," You started, "She was incredibly worried about something and I guess she thought she had to run away to get away from it,"

"Any idea where she'd go?" Hawke asked 

"No, I've already checked every place I thought she would be, even went down into Dark Town to see if she had somehow gotten mixed in all that mess, I just want you to keep an ear to the ground and see if you hear anything about a missing girl."

They nodded and you thanked them. 

"I know your busy trying to get funds to go on that expedition but I really appreciate you doing this for me."

...

A few days later Hawke was at your door with some news, a girl was last seen on the Wounded Coast. It was the only lead you had. 

You searched so many caves with Hawke and Carver and the rest, hours passed by and you found nothing. You refused to leave though, not until you were sure. 

But as you entered the last cave you found, you were met with a deafening silence. 

"See," Hawke said, "It was just a wrong-"

He was cut off by a droning groan echoing from further within.

Your heart sank and you rushed ahead ignoring the calls of your companions. 

It couldn't be, it couldn't be!

That was all that you could think at that moment, fighting against the desperate hope that the worse hasn't happened. 

It did.

You came to a dead end, a dank, cramped corner. Tucked away in the network of hallways. 

A shambling abomination, crying into its hands as it struggled to walk. It's wailing echoing through the halls. It felt like it was echoing in your body, you could feel it in your bones. 

What were you supposed to do now? Could you fight an abomination alone?

Soon you could hear your voice being called, and the footsteps of your companions getting closer and closer. 

Soon they were right behind you. 

The abomination did not like that. 

It raised its face from its hands, its skin was sagging, its face permanently stuck in anguish. It screeched as your party arrived, the sound was familiar but corrupted.

Your heart felt like it was going to stop. You couldn't move. 

"(Y/n)!" Hawke shouted at you, "Get ready"

They rushed ahead. Could you even move?

You felt like you were watching yourself from the outside, waiting for what would happen next, like it was a book. 

"(Y/n)!" Carver shouted at you, "Snap out of it and help!"

You blinked and suddenly you could feel your feet again. You shakily readied your weapon and approached. 

Soon the abomination was defeated and you rushed forward, you noticed a bag sitting in the corner. 

It was her bag. You frantically opened it and everything you feared was true. It was her journal, documenting her thoughts, right until she turned. It looked like she was writing when she turned as the last page written on had a large strick of ink, from the last word to the corner of the page. 

You couldn't hold back your tears, falling on the page, ruining the still drying ink of the journal. 

You felt a hand rest on your shoulder but you didn't turn to look.

Soon you were alone, or at least you thought you were until a voice spoke softly to you. 

"Are you ready to go back now?" It was Carver. 

"Am I just supposed to leave her here?" You could feel the tears begin to well in your eyes again,

"Well, what else are you supposed to do?" He asked, "Are you going to drag an abomination through the streets?"

You tightened your hand into a fist. Hearing people call your little sister an abomination, she was just scared. 

"Carver," You took a deep breath, "I know, or well, hope you mean well, but please just leave me alone."

Silence filled the room, and soon you heard quiet steps away from you. 

Maker, how were you going to tell mom. 

...

After a day or two you received a knock at your door, it was Hawke and Carver along with their Mom. Carver was carrying a basket. 

"Hey," Carver quietly mumbled, 

"Hi," You replied, 

The silence felt dense. 

"My boys told you about your sister, and we know what it is like to....to lose a daughter," Leandra choked up, "So we thought you could use some help, some that we needed."

Carver walked forward with the basket, it was full of basic supplies. Bread, some vegetables, bandages, a basic care package. 

"Thank you," You took the basket from Carver, 

"If you ever need anything dear, we're here for you," Leandra said,

"Thank you, Ms. Hawke," You smiled, 

"You've done so much for us dear," Leandra put her hand on yours, "It's only fair that we help you,"

You left them with a smile. 

But you had another knock at the door as soon as you sat the basket. It was Carver, he was alone. 

"H-hey," He mumbled, 

"You're back," 

"Yeah, I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Carver stammered, "For how I... acted a few days ago,"

"You're fine Carver," You put a hand on his shoulder, 

"I know I'm not great at...emotions" Carver admitted, 

"I know," You teased him,

You both laughed,

"But seriously, if you ever need someone," Carver's face began to turn red, "I know what it's like to lose a sister,"

"Thank you, Carver," You hugged him, "I appreciate it, I really do,"

Carver went still, his heart felt like it was going to stop. 

"Y-yeah," He stuttered, "N-no problem,"

Carver quickly shuffled away, his head spinning with the whiplash of emotions he was going through. 

...

"So Junior, what are you thinking?" Varric asked Carver,

"What do you mean, dwarf?" Carver spat out, 

"Merc, Daisy," He held out both his hands, "A young man caught between two loves,"

"I am not-" Carver was flustered, "Keep your outlandish stories to yourself,"

"Now that you mention it,"

"Ugh"

...

Carver couldn't understand his feelings, a guy? No no, it couldn't be, could it?

Until you sat down with him, he really didn't know how to parse through his feelings. 

...

"Hey Carver," You began, walking up to his table at the Hanged Man

"Oh hey," He looked over his shoulder, "Didn't know you'd be here,"

"I wanted to talk to you,"

"Sure, what's on your mind," He took a swig of his drink, 

"I like you, Carver, you mean a lot to me,"

"I....uh like you too?" He avoided looking at you, his face beginning to turn red, 

"Carver, I love you,"

He choked on his drink, 

"You mean a lot to me, you make me really happy and I...can't begin to tell you all the things I want to say,"

"You feel that way too?" Carver sounded surprised, 

You nodded, 

"Heh, guess that means...something," Carver rubbed the back of his neck, 

"I guess it does,"

...

From there, you and Carver were basically dating. Though neither of you said it, it was a mutual understanding. 

...

"Soo," Isabella said out loud, "What made you decide on him?"

"I'm guessing you're talking to me," You said, 

"Of course, what was it about him?"

"You say that like I had a line up of guys" You laughed, 

"You know what I mean, what caught your attention,"

"His arms,"

"Really?" She was surprised, 

"Yup, he never wears sleeves and you know, he has muscle,"

"Ah, you're making him blush," She teased Carver, 

Isabella loved teasing you both about your relationship. 

"So, how good is he?" She nudged you with her elbow,

"Why?" You raised your eyebrows,

"Because he's like a little puppy, and I wanna know if that changes,"

"We haven't done anything really so I can't tell you,"

"Aww, so your both still virgins?" She teased, "How adorable,"

...

If Carver becomes a Warden

Carver writes letters to you every chance he can as a warden. And despite all the downsides, he's happy. He finally feels like he has a place that's not in his sibling's shadow. 

In every letter, he tells you how much he misses you, and how hard it's been trying to sleep without you next to him. 

...

"Have you heard from Carver lately, (Y/n)" Aveline asked, 

"I just got a letter from him yesterday actually,"

"Really?" Aveline asked, "What did it say if you don't mind me asking,"

"He said that he missed everyone...besides Hawke," You laughed, 

"Well, it's good to know that he's doing alright," Aveline sighed, 

"It is, it really is,"

...

At the final confrontation, when the chantry was blown up, that was the last place you thought you'd see Carver again. 

You ran into his arms as soon as you saw him, and he embraced you with a tight hug. This was actually the first time he ever hugged you back. 

He ran a hand through your hair and slowly opened his eyes, almost as if he wasn't sure if you'd be there. 

"I've missed you so much,"

....

If Carver becomes a Templar

You keep in touch much more often, you actually get to see him. But he is less content, a bit angrier but it's nothing that he hasn't done before. 

...

"So, you and Carver are still together," Varric wondered, 

"Yeah?" You shrugged, 

"It's a wonder that you could stand him for this long,"

"He's not that bad Varric," You smiled, 

"He seems like he's getting worse by the day,"

...

"You're giving me that look again Isabella," You sighed, 

"Does the templar uniform make it easier too.." 

"Yes,"

"I knew it!" She was giddy, 

She was happy to ask you every question that crossed her mind. 

"So how is it?" She began, 

"How is what?"

"Having him pull up the skirt only far enough, having that heavy armor pin you down as his breath hits your neck,"

"I'm guessing you have experience with templars," You remarked, 

"No, not my type, was just checking the accuracy of my friend fiction," She grinned, 

"Why don't you just write with your own characters?" You sighed,

"Because it's not as fun, and it doesn't make you blush,"

...

You and Carver's relationship is a strange one. You didn't think that he'd be the one you'd end up with you but the best things in life are surprises right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I really had fun writing the companion dialogue and I hoped you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Feel free to request something, I work slow and get ideas even slower lol


End file.
